


Disciplina

by eternalTimaeus



Series: La Bestia e La Regina di Ghiaccio • a Satsuki/Ira Collection [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalTimaeus/pseuds/eternalTimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Avrebbe chiesto di più, più dolore, più vergogna, più punizioni, perchè sapeva che la sua signora avrebbe fatto tutto quello che andava fatto, non importa cosa avrebbe supplicato, anche a costo di spezzarlo per la troppa estasi.»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplina

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo solo scrivere questa cazzatella. E buon anno uvu

**Titolo:** Disciplina  
**Fandom:** Kill La Kill   
**Personaggi:** Ira Gamagoori, Satsuki Kiryuuin   
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Angst, Malinconico.  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Avvertimenti:** Missing Moments, LIEVI accenni di BDSM.  
**Note: 1.**  Non è betata (betata, bella parola, ahahah.)  
**2.** Blame Ira Gamagoori per gli accenni BDSM presenti in questa fic. Specie il breath-play.   
**3.** Ambientato durante l'episodio 3.   
**4.** Kill La Kill non mi appartiene per ovvi motivi, e questa fic non è stata fatta per scopi di lucro e blah blah blah. Vi lascio alla fic e basta ♥

  
  
  


  


  


_Disciplina_

  


  


Non faceva che osservarne i graziosi e nobili movimenti, rapito ed estasiato.

  


Nonostante fosse passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva avuto la possibilità di farlo, vedere la nobile Satsuki Kiryuuin lottare con tutta quella sprezzante forza era sempre uno spettacolo meraviglioso, persino indegno della propria devota ammirazione. 

Il movimento dei fianchi che Junketsu osava mostrare al mondo era quasi ipnotico, Ira non poteva in alcun modo negarlo: curve sensuali, ellissi equilibrate che calibravano e bilanciavano i potenti attacchi che sferrava, tutti diretti verso la sfrontata opponente dalla Kamui nera. Le dita avevano una presa salda sull'elaborato intreccio dell'elsa della lama nera che si scontrava e strideva contro quella rossa della mezza forbice che Matoi continuava ad agitare ed agitare senza un preciso ordine, mossa dalla rabbia e da emozioni che decisamente erano infime e puerili se confrontati dalle nobili intenzioni della Presidente del Concilio Studentesco.

  


E, per un momento, Ira desiderò quella presa salda contro il proprio collo, a disturbare e compromettere il proprio respiro. Stringere, allentare la presa, e poi di nuovo stringere, mentre quegli occhi gelidi e neri come la pece a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, spietati e autoritari, pronti a punirlo e fustigarlo per qualunque cosa abbia mai fatto e mai farà. 

Desiderava mormorare suppliche e parole di scusa, adorarla e rendere giustizia alla sua stessa presenza costretta quasi a sopportare la propria, ingombrante e non necessaria. Avrebbe chiesto di più, più dolore, più vergogna, più punizioni, perchè sapeva che la sua signora avrebbe fatto tutto quello che andava fatto, non importa cosa avrebbe supplicato, anche a costo di spezzarlo per la troppa estasi.

Desiderava la disciplina, quella pura e crudele, e che a somministrarla alla propria persona fosse la donna a cui aveva giurato eterna fedeltà e lei soltanto. 

  


Voleva sentire la stretta e ferrea presa di Satsuki Kiryuuin su ogni singola fibra della propria pelle, nient'altro.


End file.
